This proposal requests funding to expand the effort dedicated to sequencing the Drosophila genome. The ambitious scale-up is part of our plan to complete the sequence of the 120 megabases of the euchromatic genome of this central model organism shortly after the turn of the century. It is expected that the increase in sequencing production will come from both the additional number of people working on the project and from a steadily increasing sequencing efficiency. The increased efficiency will be achieved largely through the interdisciplinary interaction of the biology, automation, and computation groups at LBL. This section of the proposal describes the directed strategy that is being used, the current status of the automation and computation efforts, the manner in which the workforce is organized, and the costs associated with the production effort.